


The Thrill in Boredom

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna





	The Thrill in Boredom

Out of the whole pack Derek could have chosen anyone to hold a key for his loft, in case of emergencies. Stiles was the one chosen for reasons Derek was having trouble remembering a the moment because it turns out that Stiles was the one who would use the key for non-emergencies.

"Isn't there anywhere else you could be right now?" Derek asked in lieu of a proper greeting when he stepped inside the door.

"Nope," Stiles replied, emphasizing the P with a pop. He was sprawled across Derek's couch with his legs hanging over the arm and his hands resting on his belly, just above where his shirt had hidden up enough to show a sliver of skin.

"You can't go rot your brain with video games or something? Don't you have school?" Derek asked while he put his grocery bags on the counter. 

What? He could do normal things. Plus he'd learned that pack night meant snack night and it was his turn this week.

"Teacher development day or some crap. I'm not 100% sure it's not a day they all go to a bar out of town and get hammered. And I have no one to play video games _with_ so here I am! I'm bored, entertain me." Stiles spread his arms wide with dramatic flourish, causing his shirt to ride up even more. Derek put a couple tubs of dip into the fridge and slammed the door with a bit more force than necessary.

"You couldn't hang out with Scott? Lydia? Anyone else?" Derek asked, tone sounding desperate to his ears.

Stiles sat up, swinging his long legs around to the ground. He was barefoot. "Scott's working with Deaton. Lydia is on a weekend trip to check out schools. Kira is--"

"I get it, I'm your only option," Derek said quickly, cutting Stiles off. 

Stiles pushed himself up and was across the floor to Derek so fast Derek would swear Stiles had somehow come into werewolf speed. Or he was just that distracted.

"Why don't you want me here?" Stiles demanded, stepping uncomfortably close to Derek. "You've been acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird," Derek protested. "I'm fine."

"Yeah? Why didn't you be my partner for Trivial Pursuit last week on game night? We wipe the floor with everyone together," Stiles asked.

"It's not fair. Got to give the others a chance," Derek replied firmly. Stiles narrowed his gaze on Derek who swallowed hard, against his will.

"Why didn't you come for steaks at my place on Sunday? Dad even wondered where you were. And my texts? You haven't been answering me."

"Been busy," Derek said with a shrug.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I can tell, what with the day job you have doing nothing. Or maybe it's the night shifts you've taken on creeping outside my window at night."

With that Derek could feel his face heat and his palms get clammy. He didn't think--

"I'm human, not deaf, Derek," Stiles said, cutting into Derek's silent panicking. "What's going on with you?"

Derek wracked his mind, trying to come up with something to say, an excuse that would be halfway plausible to the guy who was the leading champ of thinking on his feet. Derek could feel the panic start to rise in his chest and his claws threatened to poke through his skin, the first signs that he was losing control. He hadn't dealt with that in years, why now? How did Stiles DO this to him?

"Fuck it," Stiles muttered and closed the gap between them. He cupped Derek's face in his hands and made sure he had Derek's attention, then leaned in and kissed him softly, almost chastely. 

Derek's panic was replaced with confusion. His arms hung limply at his sides as he stared at Stiles. Stiles kept his hands on Derek's face and waited for the realization to set in. 

"What," Derek said dumbly.

"I couldn't tell if you were avoiding me because you'd finally gotten tired of me or if you realized I wanted to jump you, _or_ ," Stiles said as Derek made a soft noise in his throat. "If maybe you wanted to jump me. A little? Or a lot. Hopefully a lot. Hopefully I got this right. Did I get this right?"

Derek could feel that it was Stiles' turn to get anxious now so he mentally shook himself, wrapped his arms round Stiles' waist and drew him flush against his body. 

"It's a lot," Derek confirmed, ducking his head a little so Stiles couldn't see his eyes. 

Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek's and forced him to meet his gaze. "Freak out later, Derek. I've found something to cure my boredom."

Derek rolled his eyes but kissed Stiles back when he leaned in again, opening up to Derek.


End file.
